The Life and Times of a Night Worlder
by suchawolfgirl
Summary: A bit like a soap opera, but with some Night world charaters to. Please R&R. Just some light hearted fun.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**This is a 'Drabble' of what it must have felt like for Mary-Lynnette at Christmas time, while she's missing Ash. **

**Inspired by Christmas songs – lame I know! Hahaha! **

**I think this is the shortest work I have done… oh well!Will make it a story if...i have the motivation...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It's almost Christmas, snow is on the ground with the December wind is blowing. Carollers' sing 'Deck the Halls' in the snow. Swaying and clapping joyously, as people watch them holding hands and hugging with giant smiles on their faces. The world is celebrating, laughing as they are so happy, as everyone thinks 'Joy to the World'.

Except for one…

Mare looks at them enviously, how she wished to be happy like them. She missed him. The one that would make her Christmas what she always wished it would be, but he wasn't there, so she wasn't feeling very Christmassy.

Not even with the fire burning and the room all aglow. Not even the millions of present under the tree, the smell of hot warming food, chocolate cakes and drinks on the table.

"Lighten up Mare." Kestrel said as she put another plate of food on the table. Rowan quickly hushed her, as she could see how much Mare was hurting. "It's not like the guys dead." She said not understanding what she did wrong.

"Kestrel!" Jade snapped while she was lying on Marks stomach, he calmed her down as he stroked her stomach like he was strumming a guitar.

"It's fine…" Mare said reluctantly.

She didn't realise how hard it was, trying not to think of him. But she couldn't get him off her mind. Everything reminded her of that he wasn't around anymore, how she sent him away. Every other season apart from this one went fine, she never batted an eyelid. But what was it about Christmas that made her long for her soul mate?

She gazed out of the window looking out at the cold winter's night. The lights sparked and dazzled her eyes. She could barely look at the lovers holding each other, embracing there lives together. She wanted Ash so badly it was maddening. The couple outside the window began to kiss passionately and it evoked and emotion she hadn't felt in a long time.

Anger.

"Here Mare…" Rowan said bending down in front of her. She was holding out a present wrapped up in festive colours with a bright green bow on top. "I want you to open it now…Merry Christmas!" She said with hope in her eyes.

"It's doesn't really feel like Christmas…I'll wait." Mare said looking away from Rowans disappointed expression. "Thank you anyway." She said politely, yet not looking directly at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rowan asked in a calming voice.

"No…thank you." Mare said holding back tears.

"Oh…Okay." She said standing up. She walked back into the kitchen feeling defeated.

When she turned back to her brother, he was kissing the face off Jade. Her stomach lurched. She stormed passed the love birds and grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her.

The snow made crunching noises under her feet. She breathed in the cold crisp air. She said down on the bench next to a random person wrapped up completely - she could barely make out any features - looked half asleep.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, as the carollers sang 'Hark the Heralds Angels Sing.'

She nodded along with sound of peaceful music. Slowly she felt a warming sensation in her heart. It must be a Christmas miracle. The songs became more enthusiastic and with it, she began to mumble the song, and then broke out into song. But then she stopped.

In her mind Ash was with her, telling her how stupid she was for feeling so alone. "Plus you're singing isn't any better." The boy next to her mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She gasped caught off guard.

"Nothing…I can see that's a sensitive area…"He looked away casually folding his arms.

With a confused look she shook her head and continued to nod along with the music.

Still looking away he said: "So where's you boyfriend?"

"None of your business…" She mumbled startled by the guy's forwardness towards her.

"So…Ditched you huh…"

Anger built up in her body. "What's it got to do with you?" She stood up. And walked straight passed him. But he grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" She said and she kicked directly at his shin.

"OW!" He shouted as he caressed his shin letting go of her wrist. "You need to stop doing that to me!" He mumbled.

"Freak!" She thought as she stormed off.

"Mary-Lynette! WAIT!" He boy called out from behind her. She froze. The voice was familiar. But...it couldn't be.

She spun round to look at the figure who was kneeling down on the ground looking up at her. With such sped he took off her glove leaving her bare skin open to the freezing cold. Before she had time to protest the boy stood, grabbed her hand. Electricity flowed through her. The spark sent alarm bells into her mind. Tears formed in her eyes, with joy.

Before she could say anything Ash leant forward pulling her toward him and traced her cheekbone with his thumb before putting his lips on hers. Mare fell deeply into the kiss. They were so wrapped up into each other they didn't bother to speak through their minds. Slowly she closed her eyes and slips her hand to his shoulder. Sweetly Ash dug his fingers into her hair as he pulls her closer. Blood rushes around Mare's body exhilarated, but before the kiss becomes any deeper, Mare pushes Ash back.

"You pig!" she said breathless. "Why didn't you just say it was you?"

"I like winding you up!" Ash twirling his finger in a lose strand of Mare's hair.

"I missed you…" She whispered.

"I missed you too." Ash said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Never leave me again…"

"Never sing again…my ears…Wow." Ash said. Mare pinched Ash's stomach.

"_Promise._" She urged.

"I promise, As long as you never send me away again."

"I promise…I love you Ash."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Mare..." He said as they embraced tightly.

* * *

**I know I know…I'm really bad a fluff! Plus…I didn't help me dacing to Michael Jackon songs…and not the slow ones. HAHAHA! **

**If anyone wants to give me lessons, then SIGN ME UP! **

**How was it? Please tell me in a review! I'll appreciate it! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! BRING ON 2010!**


End file.
